


Can’t Let the Bears Get Ya

by The_Florian_Triangle



Series: Tentmates [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Bottom Portgas D. Ace, Camping, Hair-pulling, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Shibari, Suspension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Florian_Triangle/pseuds/The_Florian_Triangle
Summary: “And since we’ve got a shitload of food in there, this has to be pretty strong rope, right?” A sudden, stuttering breath tore itself from Ace’s lips.“Oh god, please.”
Relationships: Black Leg Sanji/Portgas D. Ace/Masked Deuce, Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Tentmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723633
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Can’t Let the Bears Get Ya

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Mandatory dedication goes to the entire Treasure Currents Discord!

“I hate you, I hate this, and I hate him,” Sanji snapped, lit cigarette pinned like a trapped prey animal between his teeth as he went about washing off the sleeping bags in as vicious of a manner as he could muster. Deuce was in a small area of the river that was protected from the current by a fallen tree, sunk up to his chest. His wet hair was plastered against the back of his neck, chilling him slightly as he washed himself with the bar of soap they’d brought with. 

“Pray tell,” Ace teased, stealing Sanji’s cigarette and taking a long drag. He coughed, all attempts at being casual about the action squandered by his lack of experience with it. “Why all the hate?” 

“There are so many pine needles, and the place is _filthy_ , and I hate being filthy,” Sanji grumbled, yanking Ace back by the hair (albeit gently) and snatching his cigarette back. He stared over at Deuce, who was dragging the bar of soap up his arm at a pace that vaguely reminded Sanji of snails. Or maybe sloths. He’d kill the man. “And I hate you,” he shouted across the river. “Just take the damn bath already and get over here to help, you fucking pillow princess!” 

“Ruining those bags wasn’t my idea, Sanji,” Deuce shouted back. “You reap what you sow.” 

Sanji was another cute saying away from marching over to Deuce and throttling him. He already disliked camping as it was, and watching Deuce bathe as pornographically as he could (that being not at all) was a bridge too far. 

The sun was beating down on them, no doubt giving Sanji a _horrific_ tan despite his religious application of sunscreen, and the river was flowing far too lazily to be taken seriously as a river. Potter’s Flowage wasn’t an apt name, Sanji thought in disgust. More like Potter’s Glorified Lake. 

Deuce finished washing himself, standing up and stretching with a yawn. He waded across Potter’s Glorified Lake, swimming over and taking the bag that wasn’t clean yet. Sanji looked at the other man’s chest, vaguely wondering if the water would taste any different coming off of his skin, before looking back at their tent. Ace was sunning himself on the large, flat slabs of stone that led up to their campsite, gloriously naked. A pot of water was on the stove, curls of steam drifting up into the cloudless heaven above them as its contents simmered. 

“You complain too much,” Ace said loudly into the sleepy sunshine. 

“Have you ever had a pine needle up your ass?” 

“Never mind. You complain just enough.” Ace laid back down. Deuce hummed, scrubbing at the polyester of the sleeping bag as the slow current attempted to pull it away from him. 

“Did you enjoy last night, Sanji?”

“Very much,” Sanji grinned. “I’d like a repeat performance sometime.” Somewhere, a cricket chirped. Deuce laughed, finishing up on the bag and hanging it over a tree branch to dry. He looked over his shoulder back at Sanji, smirking a little at him as he caught the cook staring. Simultaneously, their eyes turned to Ace. 

“He’s not doing hardly anything,” Deuce whispered. Sanji snickered. 

“ _Disgraceful_ , you know. Doesn’t he realize that everyone is supposed to pitch in when you’re camping? I mean, you’re basically useless out here and you still washed a sleeping bag.” Getting hit was worth it. Deuce locked his fingers with Sanji, creeping forward and then practically descending on their dozing third. 

“Ace, you didn’t do your laundry,” Sanji pouted, kicking Ace’s legs open. Ace started awake, looking up at him sleepily. 

“What? Oh, sorry, I’ll go do it now.”

“We had to do it for you, Ace,” Deuce huffed, poking his chest. “Honestly.” Ace looked confused for a second, and then his eyes started to glimmer as he caught on. 

“Oh no... you must think I’m so _very_ lazy,” he said sweetly, sliding over next to Deuce, who had turned away with a huff of imperial annoyance. “What can I do to make it up to you, Deu?” Deuce turned on him, grasping a handful of dark hair and tugging Ace’s head back so his throat was exposed and he was staring up at Sanji. Sanji watched his pupils dilate for reasons that had very little to do with the change in light. 

Deuce leaned in, dragging his tongue from Ace’s collarbone to just where his neck met his jaw. 

“Lazy,” he murmured against the freckled skin. “Immutably so.” Hands slid up Ace’s chest, squeezing his pecs gently. “I wonder what you can do to prove you aren’t lazy, hm?” Ace’s hands slid down Deuce’s back and over his ass, pulling him closer. They were sitting on one of the large boulders that had been dragged down by glaciers thousands of years ago. Such a feat, that fragile ice could bring rocks larger than a car miles away from their previous location, could carve out this river, could shape the landscape. Unfortunately for this testament to the miracle of nature, there were no sleeping bags in the tent, and the pads didn’t quite mask the smaller, more painful stones embedded in the earth beneath them. So they’d make do. 

They were just going to have to fuck on the glacier rock. 

Deuce slid up between Ace’s legs, kissing the inside of his wrist before laughing softly and meeting his lips half-way. Sanji practically ran to the packs, grabbing the bottle of lube and throwing it to Deuce. 

“I never got to pay you back...” Deuce’s hand was still in Ace’s hair, tugging lightly on his scalp. “...for my sudden inability to sit on anything that isn’t cushioned when we’re in the middle of fucking nowhere.” Ace snickered, biting Deuce’s lip and tugging lightly. 

“You’re _incredibly_ welcome.” 

Sanji tossed Deuce the lube just as the tall man pulled away from Ace, giving one final tug on his hair before blowing him a sarcastic little kiss and helping Sanji up onto the rock. 

“Look at him,” Sanji muttered. “It’s like he’s getting sacrificed up there with the sun on him and everything.”

“Are we the gods?” Deuce looked over at him. 

“We’re definitely the gods.” Sanji strode forward, nudging Ace onto his back with his foot and stepping on his chest. “See what I’ve got?” A coil of sturdy red rope fell next to Ace’s head. 

“That holds up the food pack,” Ace said, confused. 

“And since we’ve got a shitload of food in there, this has to be pretty strong rope, right?” A sudden, stuttering breath tore itself from Ace’s lips. 

“Oh god, _please_.”

Sanji took his time while Deuce watched. Coils of rope down Ace’s arms, tying them together and then skittering in a diamond pattern of knots down his torso. It really was beautiful, the stark red of the rope against Ace’s skin. How well he took it, and how patient he was for once. At Sanji’s signal, Deuce came rushing up over the rock to kiss his sacrifice. Their gift. All for them. 

“It’s a good look on you,” he murmured.

“Mm. You’ve got me trussed up nicely, gentlemen.” Ace kissed Deuce back, the only thing keeping him up his own abdominal strength and Deuce’s hand on his thigh. “Now what will you do to me?”

Sanji whipped the lube out of Deuce’s pocket. 

“Take a wild guess,“ he grinned, pulling the hand away and letting Ace rock back onto the stone, exposed. Deuce leaned down again, kissing his bound lover sweetly as Sanji plunged a finger in Ace’s hole to the knuckle. The sudden intrusion rent a soft cry from their toy, and Ace arched his back. 

“Fuck… it’s been awhile.” Deuce kissed his shoulder, cupping his cheek. 

“We’ll take care of you.” Ace leaned his cheek into that hand, closing his eyes. His eyebrow twitched as Sanji crooked his finger, stroking along his sensitive, silk-soft walls. 

“Good?” Sanji asked, teasing another at his entrance. 

“Good, yeah.” Ace rolled his shoulders, gasping softly as Sanji pressed the second in. 

“Isn’t this ironic?” Deuce laughed. “What you and Sanji teased me with, being tied up and used… isn’t that what’s happening to you right now, love?”

“I sure damn hope so.” The bound man’s eyes rolled back from the stretch as Sanji pushed his third finger in. “‘Cause… ah… I’ll be so disappointed if I don’t get a fucking out of all of that rope work.”

“Don’t worry,” Sanji purred. “That’s definitely going to happen.” The fingers came out with a wet sound, and he wiped them on Ace’s thigh. “Be good, now. I get you first.” Sanji rolled him over and Deuce pulled him to his feet, bending him nearly in half and grabbing one of the cheap hammocks they’d gotten at a garage sale off of the trees. He looped it under the rope and over a low hanging tree branch, tying it tightly so Ace would have some support. 

“Does it hold?” Ace tugged on it. 

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“What do you do if you want to stop?” Deuce continued, kneeling in front of him and giving him a kiss. 

“Snap twice.” 

“Demonstrate.” Ace did so. “Sanji, we’re good.” 

Sanji grinned, hooking a thumb into Ace’s ass and pulling up a little, just to watch him shiver and try to stand up on his tiptoes. 

“Right.” He smacked one rounded globe, relishing in the whine that it produced. 

“Don’t play with your _food_ , Sanji,” growled Ace, trying to remove the pleading from his voice. 

“Mmm. For once, I think you’re right.” Deuce watched Ace’s eyes nearly bug out of his head as Sanji lifted his legs, wrapped them around his own waist, and slowly pushed in. He checked the ropes to make sure that they wouldn’t be experiencing any unknown issues before kneeling back down again and twisting a lock of Ace’s hair into his hand. 

“I satisfied you last night, mm?” He dragged his tongue up Ace’s lip, leaving a shiny, vertical stripe painted on. “You know I’m easy to please, and it’s rude to not pay back favors. I work so hard for you, Ace, don’t you want to do things for me in return?”

“Brat,” was the response, though it carried much less bite than Ace wanted. Sanji let go of his legs, smacking the back of his thigh. 

“Keep ‘em up.” He grabbed Ace’s hips, starting to fuck him much harder, and Ace’s jaw went slack, his eyes blank as he tried to process what was happening. Sanji twisted his hips a little to angle in, and a bitten off moan echoed onto the lake. The bound man bowed his head, legs shaking as Sanji continued to slam into him, pushing so far that he vaguely wondered about his intestines for a second, and then Deuce yanked him back by the hair, pressing a demanding kiss to his slack mouth. 

“You’ll make me feel good too,” he demanded. “As soon as Sanji’s done, I’ll take care of you too.” Ace sobbed, trying to thrust down and meeting nothing but air. 

“Good… feel good. A-And then I’ll get to come, right?” 

“Sure,” said Deuce with a saccharine smile. “If you please us both adequately.”

“And… what the fuck is that meant... to mean—?” Ace yelled as Sanji hit his prostate, squeezing around him and shifting his bound arms a little. “Sanji! Sanji!” Sanji frowned, slowing down, and Ace only made more desperate sounds. 

“Are you g-“

“Sanji, if you stop now, the second that you untie me I’m going to _strangle_ you.” Ace tried to thrust his hips back and Sanji watched, eyebrows raised. “Sanji— I just need… all I need… I just....”

“So soon?” Ace trembled, swallowing his pride. “Please fuck me. Nn… Please, please, please.” Deuce pulled on the straps of rope that went over his shoulders, pulling him out and almost off of Sanji. “No! No!! Damn it, Deu, let me—“ Deuce let go. The heavy burden on the rope made it swing back slowly, and suddenly Sanji was buried to the hilt. Ace’s tongue lolled out of his mouth at the sensation and Deuce leaned forward, pinching it. 

“How rude,” he teased. “Didn’t you learn better than to talk to the people who have your orgasm in their hands like that?” Ace struggled, looking up at him through teary eyes until Deuce released his tongue. 

“No,” Ace breathed. “No, no, I _need_ —“ 

“Is that a safeword?” Heat flooded Ace’s cheeks and he swallowed thickly, shaking his head. “You’re a bastard, Deu.”

Sanji made a face. 

“That obvious truth aside, I need to get off. Deuce, you too. You cleaned out with the safe water, right?” Deuce blinked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, that mouth of his isn’t really being used to its full potential, is it?” Deuce nodded and pressed one final kiss to Ace’s mouth as he was brutally swung back onto Sanji again. Sanji hooked his hands over Ace’s trembling legs and continued ravaging him, grinning as the smacking sound of flesh on flesh was lost in needy cries. 

Deuce looked him over, trying to think of a position that wouldn’t make him look like a dumbass before concluding that there was none and bending at the waist, holding himself up on the trunk of the tree with one hand and gasping as Ace’s mouth was practically shoved onto his hole. The first stroke of tongue set his knees shaking, and the second had him covering his mouth with his free hand as he practically collapsed into the tree trunk, eyes hazy from the stimulation.

Sanji hissed, gritting his teeth. His hands dug into Ace’s ass and his thrusts quickly became irregular and jerky before he slammed in as deep as he could. The sound Ace made was unholy, and Deuce nearly started drooling as it vibrated against him. 

“Ha—ah… there.” Sanji stepped back to admire his work. Pearls of cum were sliding down Ace’s perineum, almost decorative. “Deuce, you’re up. I get to play with him now.” 

“That hasn’t been what you’ve been doing?” Deuce mumbled, walking on shaky legs around Ace to his hole. Ace had gone limp, spasming. He’d never been this hard in his life, and when Deuce pushed in, he started to babble out his thanks. The pace that was set nearly fried his brain, but when Sanji tugged on a nipple with his teeth, Ace paid attention. 

“These are so cute,” Sanji cooed, pulling out the rope a little and snapping it back over Ace’s pec, watching his abs tense and tighten at the sting. Slender, soft fingers delicately traced their way up his chest. Somewhere, a cricket chirped. “How do you want to get off, Ace? You’ve pleased us both so nicely already.” 

“M—nn... hah… oh—-“

“Take your time.” 

“Ah—… ah… S-Sanji. Gh— mouth. Please, let… ahh—… let me use your mouth.” Sanji checked the ropes again before kissing the side of Ace’s neck and sucking a hickey into the skin there. 

“What do you think, Deu?” Deuce shivered, hands digging into Ace’s hips. 

“I’m close… better hurry up, Sanji. Not right to leave the guy hanging.” His face instantly colored. “Pun absolutely not intended.”

“You’re a fucking liar,” muttered Sanji affectionately as he crawled over the smooth rock under Ace, the fingernails on one hand raking lines down his chest. Every time they bumped against the rope, freckled skin jumped a little and a small gasp ricocheted off the stone. The cook reached his destination, pulling back the foreskin of the swollen, throbbing cock and humming as he carefully closed his lips around the head. The position was a little awkward, but the cries of pleasure from Ace only got louder as he started to suck. 

“Shit,” Deuce gasped. “He’s clenching so tightly around me, Sanji, what did you just do?” Sanji hummed around Ace, gagging a little as that induced an involuntary thrust down. Deuce snapped his hips forward twice and then came, yanking Ace back by the rope around his wrists and rocking into his needy body. Sanji increased the suction as Ace started to scream their names, eyes rolled back in his head. Thick cum filled the cook’s throat. 

They all sat there for a second, panting, trying to come back to themselves. Deuce untied the hammock and Sanji caught Ace, kissing him and letting him taste himself on Sanji’s tongue. Slowly, they both started to undo the knots, kissing over Ace’s skin and rubbing the reddened areas. They were just about done, Ace murmuring sleepily into Deuce’s shoulder, when Sanji’s eyes shot open wide. 

“Oh _fuck_ , the food!” 


End file.
